Secreto
by ArminxArlert
Summary: ¿Tener novio? Sí, eso suena bien. Pero tener un rival al que te follas en secreto, mientras nadie está mirando… eso suena mucho mejor. [AoKaga] [One-shot].


**Puede que tenga errores; desde ya, me disculpo. Lo escribí rápido, lo revisé poco; y además, cuando llevaba menos de la mitad, discutí con como la mitad de mi familia (lo que me dificultó mucho concentrarme, y demás).**

**La idea me surgió a partir de un post que vi en Tumblr; estaba en inglés, pero decía más o menos lo que dice en el summary. La verdad es que ese post es _muy_ AoKaga... Dios mío.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El sudor le perlaba el rostro, clamando a gritos su cansancio, tratando de despejar el intenso calor que emitía su piel; pero nada de eso importaba entonces. Su concentración era máxima. Aquellos ojos que parecían llamear como el fuego recorrían la cancha, escudriñándola en un instante que se hacía eterno, en una rápida mirada que incluso en su brevedad percibía hasta el más mínimo detalle.<p>

Se abalanzó hacia adelante. No podrían marcarlo. Su movimiento fue ágil como el de un tigre, veloz como un relámpago que brilla en el cielo y ciega la vista, impidiendo ver nada a su alrededor excepto esa intensa luz. La textura rugosa del balón rozando sus dedos; los golpes sordos cuando éste rebotaba contra el suelo; en ese instante, estaba metido en el juego al cien por ciento, habiendo borrado toda la información innecesaria del interior de su mente, bloqueándola para impedir que entrase en su cabeza. Las voces de los suplentes en el banco, las respiraciones jadeantes de sus rivales y sus compañeros de equipo, todos aquellos sonidos habían sido silenciados; y a sus ojos llegaban tan sólo los datos que precisaba, haciendo caso omiso de los detalles que no venían al caso para sacar adelante su juego.

En lo que dura un suspiro, ya se hallaba allí: aquel círculo anaranjado, metálico, del que pendía aquella red que con un frufrú anunciaría su triunfo. No el del partido, sino que el _suyo_; porque un partido tiene su base en la suma de pequeñas victorias y derrotas individuales, eso lo sabe cualquier jugador. Fue como si unas alas naciesen en su espalda, cuando dio el salto; unas alas de un carmesí intenso que se tornaba bordó en los extremos de sus plumas. Aferraba la pelota con una mano, listo para introducirla dentro de la canasta, preparado para anunciar su victoria.

_Me parece que no_.

Si su luz era cálida, el relámpago que pasó frente a sus ojos entonces fue frío, de un tinte glacial como el del mismísimo hielo. Ojos oscuros; gesto astuto; ágil como una pantera. No tenía alas, pero si las hubiese tenido, habrían sido de un azul tan sombrío como el del cielo, casi negro. No lo vio venir, pero de un momento a otro estaba ahí, haciendo desaparecer la pelota con sus manos como las garras de un felino, tan veloz que se convertía en un borrón azul marino, difícil de percibir.

— Vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso para superarme, _Bakagami_. —Y un instante después ya no estaba allí, se había esfumado rumbo al otro extremo de la cancha, con una sonrisita satisfecha que incluso habiendo sido efímera quedó impresa en su mente; con aquellos ojos finos y pagados de sí mismo observándolo incluso luego de alejarse; refulgiendo también con la máxima concentración.

Pero él no era ni delicado, ni lento; le tomó menos de una fracción de segundo procesar la situación y reaccionar ante ella, siempre en busca de tomar el control. Salió a toda velocidad detrás de su rival, en zancadas tan extensas que casi parecía volar, cada uno de sus pasos y sus gestos tan feroces y amenazadores como los de un tigre.

Lo interceptó. Los ojos azules brillaron ante el desafío, ante el hecho de que alguien pudiese alcanzarlo y hacerle frente, ante su _rival_. Le dedicó una sonrisita mezcla de burla y de diversión; el pelirrojo extendió los brazos en toda su extensión, agachándose para quedar más cerca del suelo, percibiendo con la mirada hasta el más ínfimo movimiento, la más ínfima exhalación de su oponente. Ni siquiera pensaba en que un segundo de distracción le costaría una derrota; estaba demasiado centrado en su juego como para ser consciente siquiera de eso.

Aquella figura como una pantera se abalanzó hacia adelante. El tigre esperó, paciente incluso en su infinito desenfreno, consciente de que _no era el momento_. Y entonces, quedó en evidencia que tenía razón: aquella finta no tardó en convertirse en un movimiento bien diferente, hacia atrás, producto de una capacidad de frenado y rápida aceleración que no parecía alcanzable por el ser humano.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

_Tampoco_.

Se sorprendió cuando el balón le fue arrebatado de las manos; su finta doble debería haber funcionado, engañando a su oponente: primero, a creer que iría hacia el frente; después, a que iría hacia atrás; para luego convertir la jugada en un giro veloz que impediría que perdiese la pelota y le garantizaría su camino hasta el aro. _Pero no_. Kagami había visto a través de sus movimientos, detrás de cada una de sus máscaras, que trataban de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, y había sabido abrirse camino a través de su mente para mover el brazo en el momento exacto en que él iba hacia adelante, logrando quitarle el balón de un manotazo.

Oyó una risita.

— Buen intento, pero no es suficiente, _Ahomine_.

El sonido de sus zapatillas contra la cancha indicaron que el tigre había huido de nuevo, con la pelota en su poder. Se giró para seguirlo; y, mientras lo hacía, chasqueó la lengua. Sin embargo, una sonrisa coronaba su expresión facial, un gesto de entusiasmo que sólo el pelirrojo sabía generar en él.

Kagami nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

* * *

><p>Fin de la primera mitad. Se secaba el cuello con una toalla; tenía la espalda bañada en sudor, y la camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo. Jadeando, extendió un brazo para aceptar la botella de agua que uno de sus compañeros de equipo le ofrecía; no vio quién era, y le agradeció distraídamente: tenía la vista clavada en el banco unos metros más lejos, donde se hallaba el equipo rival en compañía de su as.<p>

— Hah… qué aburrido… —Murmuraba aquella figura, arrastrando las palabras y echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto que fingía aburrimiento.— Supongo que los idiotas nunca mejoran… —La sonrisita satisfecha que coronó esa frase arruinó el efecto de su voz monótona.

Kagami, que hasta entonces no se había sentado en el banco, se irguió en toda su extensión; cruzándose de brazos, levantando las espaldas y contemplando al contrario con mofa, la toalla pendiendo de su cuello.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Es por eso que nunca mejoras, _Ahomine_? —Le soltó con sorna, dándose aires de superioridad mientras devolvía la botella de agua a uno de sus compañeros; alguien que nunca supo quién fue, porque en ningún momento lo miró.

Una de las cejas del moreno palpitó. Estaba acostumbrado a burlarse de los demás, pero no a que hicieran lo mismo con él. Su gesto fue un poco más agresivo al responder, a pesar de que trataba de mantenerse calmo y sereno; casual —como si nada lo afectase.

— Estoy hablando de ti, imbécil. ¿O es que estás nervioso porque estamos ganando nosotros? —Le soltó burlón, aunque la irritación era casi palpable en su voz.

El escolta de Tōō se revolvió incómodo. El pívot tenía la vista fija en el equipo rival; y todos sabían que, de haberse encontrado su antiguo base allí también, se habría limitado a sonreírse a sí mismo y contemplar la situación con gran interés; sus sonrientes ojos rasgados, como rendijas, divirtiéndose demasiado como para preocuparse por la posibilidad de que surgiera algún conflicto grave.

Fue el turno de Kagami de fastidiarse; chasqueando la lengua para expresar su disgusto. Arrojó la toalla a un lado y miró al otro con sus orbes como el fuego llameando con el ardor de la rabia.

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que ocurrió en la Winter Cup, o puedes recordarlo tú solito? —Le soltó con furia.

— No me jodas, Bakagami, eso fue casualidad.

— Casualidad o no, Seirin ganó, idiota.

— Como si pudieras pararme con tus estúpidos saltos.

— ¿Y tú sigues creyendo que podrás salirte con la tuya con esas ridículas fintas dobles?

— Tch, no tiene caso discutir con un imbécil como tú, demasiado débil…

— Si yo soy débil, tú también, ¡estás ganando sólo por dos estúpidos puntos!

— Sí, sí… di lo que quieras, estúpido traga–hamburguesas.

— ¡Habla el idiota que sólo piensa en ver tetas y en dormir!

— Me aburres, _Baaaaaakagami_. —Se giró sobre los talones, rumbo a los vestuarios, y anunció.— Voy al baño.

Pero Kagami no se daba por vencido con tanta facilidad. Y mucho menos después de semejante _provocación_; porque no le había pasado desapercibida la manera en que el moreno había prolongado aquel ridículo apodo que solía usar con él, para resaltar la parte que era ofensiva.

— ¡Ahomine de mierda! ¿Intentas huir? —Lo empezó a seguir, pisoteando fuerte a cada paso que daba, mientras el as de Tōō continuaba avanzando hacia el baño, con una mueca de odiosa despreocupación, sin girarse ni para mirar al contrario.

No tardaron demasiado en dejar atrás al resto; cerrando la puerta de los vestuarios detrás de sí, mientras el pelirrojo continuaba soltando todo tipo de maldiciones contra el peliazulado, que fingía que no lo oía o simplemente no le daba importancia. Este último, sin embargo, no hizo ademán alguno de dirigirse a satisfacer sus necesidades básicas; en cambio, se giró de golpe y, en lo que dura un suspiro, tomó al otro as por el borde de la camiseta, echando a un lado su mascarada de aburrimiento y despreocupación para dar lugar a una de cruda autosuficiencia.

Lo arrastró hasta las duchas. En menos de cinco segundos, Kagami se encontró a sí mismo en uno de los cubículos, con la espalda pegada contra una de las paredes mientras Aomine trababa la puertilla detrás de sí. Y, apenas instantes después, el peliazulado clamaba los labios del as de Seirin como suyos, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él en un agarre desesperado, anhelante, moviendo sus caderas para frotarlas con las del otro en movimientos firmes e insistentes. Kagami respondió al beso víctima de un fogoso deseo, su lengua chocando contra la del otro en trazos que casi parecían una batalla por dominar, mordiendo sus labios a intervalos de tiempo.

¿Tener novio? Sí, eso suena bien. Pero tener un rival al que te follas en secreto, mientras nadie está mirando… _eso suena mucho mejor_.

Ninguno de los dos tardó demasiado en sentir cómo el calor se asentaba en su zona baja, irguiendo su miembro en una erección; la excitación, producto de los roces de sus entrepiernas, de la intensidad del beso, y del escaso tiempo que tenían. Podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento; y era precisamente _eso_ lo que potenciaba el ardor que sentían, lo que añadía una cucharada de adrenalina al asunto que provocaba que se excitasen mucho más que si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras. Era su _secreto_; sólo de ellos dos, de un par de rivales que todos pensaban que se odiaban el uno al otro —algo que de hecho _hacían_, en cierto modo; pero que no habían podido resistir la tentación de probar lo prohibido, de dejarse llevar por la creciente tensión sexual entre ellos… y habían acabado de esta manera, frotándose el uno al otro con desesperación y víctima de un fuerte deseo por los labios del otro, por su cuerpo, su piel.

— Joder, Ahomine, apresúrate. —Soltó Kagami entre jadeos entrecortados, interrumpiendo el beso para fulminar al otro as con la mirada. Éste no se hizo esperar; en seguida llevó ambas manos a las caderas del pelirrojo, donde bajó los pantalones cortos de baloncesto y sus bóxers para descubrir su miembro erecto. Con un último brillo de triunfo en sus ojos —había pocas victorias tan satisfactorias como que Kagami se pusiese así de duro por _él_—, bajó la cabeza y rápidamente, sin ningún tipo de preparación previa ni amago de la más mínima advertencia, introdujo su miembro en su boca, llevándolo bien profundo, hasta el punto de casi obstruirse la garganta.

Un temblor sacudió las piernas de Kagami; algo que no pasó desapercibido al peliazulado, que simplemente _amaba_ cómo aquellas piernas, que tan alto le permitían saltar en los partidos, se volvían tan débiles y temblorosas en cuanto _él_ le provocaba cualquier tipo de placer. Deseoso de ver más, de escucharlo deshacerse en gemidos por su causa, empezó a mover su boca por toda su longitud, succionando y deslizando su lengua por todas partes, saboreando su piel mientras percibía cómo el otro emitía jadeos ahogados.

— _F–Fuck… _joder, Aomine, s–sí… —Le costó esfuerzo no echar la cabeza hacia atrás; pero de alguna manera lo logró, porque si había algo más gratificante que lo que la boca del contrario estaba haciendo con su miembro justo entonces, era ver que era _Aomine Daiki_ quien se lo estaba haciendo, el inigualable as del baloncesto, _su rival_. Con la vista clavada en el rostro del peliazulado, se mordió un labio para apagar los gemidos que trataban de surgir de lo profundo de su garganta mientras movía las caderas atrás y adelante, tratando de llevar su erección más adentro del contrario aun. Alguien más flojo se hubiera atragantado; pero Aomine estaba lejos de ser así, muy lejos de ser tan débil: en cambio, se encendía todavía más cuando Kagami lo forzaba de esa manera, cuando le complicaba las cosas y lo obligaba a poner mucho cuidado en no ahogarse; _cuando le mostraba que su agresividad felina estaba a su nivel_.

No tardó en correrse. El interior de la boca de as de Tōō era demasiado cálido, demasiado húmedo y demasiado apretado como para que resistiera mucho. Aomine no emitió queja alguna cuando el esperma del pelirrojo se derramó en el interior de su boca; en cambio, lo escupió en el suelo y se incorporó, fregándose el mentón con el dorso de la mano, donde un hilillo mezcla de saliva y de semen había comenzado a deslizarse hacia abajo.

Se sonrió pagado de sí mismo, mientras Kagami trataba de regularizar su respiración.

— _Mi turno_. —Anunció; y, sin más, llevó una de sus manos a los labios de Kagami; éste en seguida los separó, de modo que el más alto pudiera introducir sus dedos índice y medio para que el pelirrojo comenzase a chuparlos.

Ver a Kagami hacer eso era una de las cosas más eróticas que Aomine podía concebir. Se moría por verlo hacer lo mismo con su longitud, mientras él movía sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante y el pelirrojo tenía que luchar para conseguir respirar; sin embargo, en ese momento tenía otros planes. En cuanto se hubo asegurado de que se hallaban bien bañados en saliva, extrajo los dedos de su boca y los llevó a la línea media entre las nalgas de Kagami, introduciéndolos luego en su cavidad anal sin emitir ningún tipo de advertencia. El diez farfulló por lo bajo una maldición antes de decir:

— Joder… Ahomine, no hay tiempo. —Su voz sonaba ronca, su mentón manchado con un rastro de saliva mientras el otro as se abría paso en su interior haciendo uso de sus dedos. Aomine rió por lo bajo, sin tener ni la más pequeña intención de frenar a pesar de que el tiempo escaseaba.

— No ha habido ni una sola vez que tuviéramos tiempo. —Y era cierto. Sus encuentros eran siempre así: a escondidas, breves, en un sitio donde podían ser descubiertos con gran facilidad por cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo. Desde la primera vez había sido así, y a pesar de que aquel factor se había repetido ya infinidad de veces, ninguno de los dos se cansaba de ello, demasiado encendidos por la idea de que podían ser capturados en cualquier momento, de que todos podrían descubrir que _Aomine Daiki_ y _Kagami Taiga_, reconocidísimos jugadores de baloncesto de preparatoria, ases de sus respectivos equipos y _rivales, _aprovechaban hasta la más pequeña ocasión para _follarse al otro_.— Pero ya que insistes…

Kagami supo lo que pasaría incluso antes de que Aomine lo hiciera. Su sonrisita burlona y su tono cargado de mofa eran demasiado sugestivos como para que no se diese cuenta. En un instante, quitó los dedos de su interior y apartó sus propias ropas para descubrir su erección; al momento siguiente, había levantado al pelirrojo con toda la fuerza de sus brazos y estaba introduciendo su miembro en su cavidad, luego de una escasa preparación previa, y con los restos de saliva y líquido preseminal como único lubricante.

El as de Seirin apretó los dientes; luchando por acostumbrarse a la sensación de Aomine al entrar, que luego de aquella pobre preparación no podía hacer otra cosa que _dolerle_. Era siempre igual, rara vez habían llegado a preparar su entrada como corresponde; sin embargo, Kagami no tenía quejas: aquello no era otra cosa sino que señal de la calentura que provocaba en Aomine, del deseo del moreno por él, y… había algo _excitante_ en que el otro as no pudiese esperar para entrar en él, en que su impaciencia fuese tal que aceleraba las cosas.

— _S–Shit. —_Farfulló por lo bajo, mientras Aomine jadeaba, luego de que éste entrase por completo en él.— _Fuck. _Aomine… —Chasqueó la lengua, mientras se aferraba al cuello del peliazulado, con las piernas separadas y alzadas en el aire, sosteniéndose tan sólo por el agarre de los brazos del as a la altura de sus nalgas; su propio miembro volviendo a erguirse en una erección.—… Muévete, mierda.

Aomine no se hizo esperar. Empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, en firmes e insistentes embestidas que en un principio hicieron que Kagami apretase los párpados con fuerza por el dolor; pero que luego fueron transformando el ardor del padecimiento en uno de _placer_. Ahora eran las piernas del moreno las que temblaban, ya que, víctima del gozo, sentía que se deshacía por lo estrechas que eran las paredes del pelirrojo, por la manera en que se cerraban en torno a su longitud y lo apretaban en una infinita calidez.

— A–ah… _F–fuck yes… _—El as de Seirin echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con un acalorado gesto de satisfacción pintándole el rostro, mientras Aomine se movía y avanzaba cada vez más profundo en su interior. Un potente gemido surgió de la garganta del pelirrojo cuando el contrario tocó un punto especialmente sensible; tan fuerte que no logró silenciarlo.— ¡Hnng… joder, Aomine, sí… ahí…!

Aomine también jadeaba, soltando gemidos graves de cuando en cuando, sintiendo que las piernas le empezaban a fallarle con cada movimiento, y que por cada gemido del otro as se prendía más y más.

— Hmn… ah, Kagami… —No aguantaría mucho más. Temblaba a causa del placer, y empezaba a perder la fuerza en los brazos con los que sostenía al pelirrojo —algo que provocaba que cada vez se hundiese todavía más dentro de él, lo que a su vez multiplicaba el gozo que sentía. Bastaron un par de embestidas más para que se corriese; no mucho antes de que Kagami acabase por segunda vez, apenas menos de diez minutos después de la primera.

Salió del interior del pelirrojo y lo soltó. Éste apenas consiguió conservar el equilibrio para no caerse; las piernas apenas le respondían, y lo mismo podía decirse del otro as: ambos se aferraron a la pared de aquella ducha, chorreando semen por toda su parte inferior, algo que pronto se apresurarían a disimular para no ser descubiertos.

Hacía tiempo habían empezado con ese juego. Un juego en el que perderían en cuanto alcanzasen el clímax: cuando fuesen descubiertos por los demás, cuando su gran secreto fuese revelado. Hasta entonces, eso no había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, vivían bajo la constante adrenalina de que un día _sucediera_. Y eso, sin dudas, volvía el juego todavía mejor.

Es decir, no hay juego más excitante que aquel en el que no sabes si vas a ganar o a perder, ¿no es así?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado~ No duden en dejar reviews si les gustó (o si no, también). La verdad es que no tengo nada contra la gente que lee desde las sombras sin decir nada(?), pero siempre me alegra ver que hay algún comentario nuevo en mis escritos (y me motiva a escribir más).<strong>

**Saludos, y gracias por leer~**


End file.
